Turnip Dance
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. When having to be spies at a fancy ball, Gasser and Beauty are paired up as one of the couples


**A/N: Hi! I'm here with my second Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo story! And it's another Gasser and Beauty one-shot! Yay! I hope you enjoy this story too!**

"Dancing Turnip"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Gasser and Beauty

Rated k+

Romance/Humor

Summary: one-shot. When having to be spies at a fancy ball, Gasser and Beauty are paired up as one of the couples.

(Do NOT Own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo)

-

-

-

-

"There he is." Bobobo stated, gazing through a pair of binoculars while hiding in a bush.

"Bobobo, why do we have to use binoculars if we could see them perfectly across the street?" Beauty asked, looking through her pair.

"Hush Beauty, this is very important! No one must know we're here."

"BUT YOU STEPPED OUT OF THE BUSH WITH THREE TWIGS!"

"I'm going in. We'll use this to communicate." The adult instructed her, giving her a cup with a strip attached to another cup.

"But Bobobo! Gas can do something!" Beauty cried, turning to her sane friend next to her. But he ignored and muttered (to himself). "That's right, take it off. Oh come, don't waste your time with that guy! Just reveal them already. Yes, yes, yes, that's it! Almost there!"

"Gas can!"

"What?!" Gasser turned to her unwillingly, putting down his binoculars. "That guy was about to reveal the new transformer action figures! I've been waiting for a month to see how they'll turn out." He sighed and mumbled. "But this guy had to ask a question just as the salesman was about to take off the cloth."

"Gas can, we don't have time for this! Can you see if you spot Bobobo; he just ran off."

"Alright I'll check." He placed back on the binoculars and gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?!"

"They're selling Nachos for $.99!"

The female gasped as well. "That cheap!"

"Yup!"

"Wow." Beauty seemed amazed.

"You wanna get some?" Gasser asked.

The pink haired girl smiled. "Sure."

(Scene Change)

"Boy these are really good nachos." Gasser complemented, grabbing another chip with hot cheese."

"Yeah and under a dollar too!" Beauty added, eating another nacho.

While walking passed a mailbox, both teens were dragged behind it. "What the-"

"What's going on!" Beauty asked and gasped. "BOBOBO!"

"Shhh!! He's onto me." Bobobo spoke.

"Who's onto you?" Gasser asked.

"Him!" Bobobo pointed to him, covering his face in his other hand.

"The Churro guy?"

"No! Not him! HIM!" He pointed to another guy. Both teens turned to spot a fine looking gentlemen.

"The guy with a turnip head?"

"Yes!!!" The blond adult soon began to cry.

Beauty asked, "But Bobobo, what did he do to you?"

Bobobo sniffed. "There was this one time…in preschool…oh he was such a bully!" He cried again.

"There, there. It's alright. That was then and this is now." Don Patch responded to him in a motherly tone, wearing lipstick and eyeliner.

"WAHHH!" Both Beauty and Gasser shouted. "When did you get here?"

"I was right behind you when you went to buy some nachos." The Motherly Don Patch responded before turning to Bobobo. "Now tell mommy what that mean old bully did to you."

"Well…" Bobobo sniffed, chewing on a handkerchief. "He…he…"

"He what?" Gasser pressed.

"HE TOOK MY SANDWICH!" The blonde adult cried, breaking into tears while the two sane teens fell in anime style.

"THAT'S IT!" The female yelled.

"Don't worry baby," Don Patch stated, patting his shoulder. "We'll help you. After all, there's nothing more worse than someone taking your sandwich."

Suddenly, a mother and child passed the group and the boy looked at the dressed up male. "Mommy, is that man gay?" The boy asked his mother but Don Patch heard that.

"Of course not you little punk!" The orange figure yelled, no longer dressed as a girl. "I'm a guy who's unhappy and lonely!" He screamed at the running family. Beauty and Gasser sweetdropped. _'He doesn't get it.'_

"Anyway," Bobobo said, pulling out a blue print. "You see this building in front of us?"

"You mean the one that's four feet away from us?" The pink haired girl inquired, making sure.

"Yeah. Don Patch and I will sneak into the back, take down secretary and lead the fish army through the back entrance. That's where we'll sneak attack that turnip brain."

"But why the fish army?" Beauty asked.

"Why not the fish army?" Don Patch responded. Beauty sweetdropped.

"But what will we do?" Gasser inquired, pointing to his female companion/secret crush.

Bobobo pointed to the front entrance. "It's a royal ball, meaning one thing: Couples only. You and Beauty will go through the front entrance and keep an eye out on Prince Turnip Head. Got it?"

"Prince Turnip Head?" Beauty repeated, trying to change the subject of her and Gasser as a couple.

"Yeah, he looks like a prince turnip head." Bobobo stated. The teens sweetdropped. "Anyway, everyone got the plan?"

They nodded.

(Scene Change)

"Do you think they'll let us in?" Beauty wondered while hugging Gasser's arm. She noticed that all the couples around them (well in the line) were wearing formal clothing while she and her rocker friend were dressed in their normal outdoor clothes.

"Don't worry about it. You've got me remember?" He said, winking. She giggled. "I guess you're right."

"Next." They heard a voice, and turned around to see a man in black, behind a stand with body guards but no book.

"Hi." Gasser greeted, pulling Beauty with him. "My girlfriend and I can't wait to check out your dance."

"Ball"

"Whatever."

Beauty slapped her forehead while the man just looked at them. "Those outfits you are wearing are simply not for dancing."

"What—what do you mean?" Gasser asked.

"That your clothing is not royal ball material."

"So…you're not letting us in?" The boy asked, getting ready to use his special stink powers on these normal people.

"I never said that." The man replied, stepping down from the stand. Both Gasser and Beauty soon looked down to find a three and a half sized man instead the six foot two. "We lend clothing to those who can't afford any like you two."

"Hey!" They cried.

"But we will be happy to lend you some." The guy continued, ignoring them. "You." He pointed to one of his bodyguards. "You take over the stand."

"Me?" The body guard asked in disbelief.

"Yes you. You two, come with me." The man said, walking out with Beauty and Gasser walking behind him. _'Teenagers.'_

(Scene Change)

Royal music played, couples danced around while Gasser leaned back against the wall in a black tux. He groaned as he pulled on his black jacket. "This is stupid." He sighed.

"What's stupid?" A voice asked from his left side. He turned and….bang! His mouth dropped. _'But she looks hot!' _

"Gas can?"

He shook his head and gazed at Beauty, who was wearing a light pink, knee length, spaghetti strapped dress. She also wore a pair of matching pink shoes. "What were you saying that looked so stupid?"

He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was talking about me. Of how stupid I look dressed in the tux, it makes me look like a nerd."

She giggled. "You look fine. It's me that I'm worried about. I look like a crazy pink loving freak."

He laughed and she did as well. "You don't." He said, continuing to smile. She grinned back.

---5 minutes Later---

"So umm…" They both spoke, just standing in front of the dance floor. Neither knew what to do.

"What…what do you want to do?" Gasser inquired, feeling nervous.

"…I don't know. What…what do you want to do Gas can?"

"Um…"

"Ask her to dance." A bum shouted from the food stand before hiding some food in his jacket.

The boy sweetdropped. _'How'd that hobo get in here?'_

"Um…Dancing sounds like a great idea." Beauty replied.

He smirked, trying to find his nervousness. "Well then," He bowed and offered her his hand, "Ms Beauty, would you care to dance?"

She giggled at his accent and smiled, taking his hand. "Why of course Sir Gasser, I'd love to dance with you."

They laughed and walked into the laugh group. Once in the middle of the dance floor, Beauty wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her waist. They were both bright red.

'_Come on Gasser, this isn't so bad.'_

Carelessly, his date leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. His blush doubled as a small fart was released. He groaned when he heard to dumps. The boy looked over his shoulder, "Sorry." But the couple was conscious to reply.

"You know Gas can," Beauty said, bring back his attention. "We've had some crazy times together."

"Some?" Gasser teased.

"Okay; maybe weird every day experiences." She grinned.

"Much better."

"Well…I wanted to say…I…"

"What is it Beauty?"

She looked up at him. "I…really…I really like you."

His confused gaze turned into a soft one. "Beauty I-"

BOOM!!!!

Everyone turned to where the explosion was heard before spotting a GIANT hole. Just then, the fish army came out saying 'wing out'.

"Its time." The leader of the group spoke, who happened to be Bobobo in a penguin suit. "ATTACK!!!!"

The fish jumped down and started attacking random people while some dropped other things.

"FISH PEST!!!!" Beauty yelled, covering her nose while many people started running out.

"Beauty!" She turned to Gasser. "You better leave right now. I'll stay here and help Mr. Bobobo."

As she ran, her date called out to one more time. "Wait Beauty." She looked over, seeing Gasser run to her before he placed his lips on top of hers. Her eyes widened; she ignored all of Bobobo's 'You took my sandwich!' and Prince Turnip Head's 'It was just on the table.' All her focus was on the boy who was kissing her.

"I feel the same way."

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Well, I hoped you've enjoyed this. Please review, I want to hear what you think! **

**Til my next Beauty and Gasser story,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
